


That Was Fun

by dreamyghost



Series: Barbara/Lee [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Don’t miss me too much





	That Was Fun

“Well, that was fun.” 

Barbara sat up on the bed and stretched her arms up. Lee couldn’t help but stare at her chest as Barbara did so. She noticed and winked at Lee. 

“I suppose there’s no point in trying to ask you to stay,” Lee said as Barbara got out the bed and began to search for her clothes on the floor. 

“No can do, baby,” Barbara found her shirt and slipped it on, “Besides, you know what they say. Distance makes the heart grow fonder.” 

When Barbara finished putting her clothes back on, Lee beckoned Barbara over. She complied and placed a kiss on Lee’s lips. When Barbara pulled away, Lee unconsciously leaned towards her. 

“Stay foxy,” Barbara whispered and with that she was gone. 

It had been like this for a couple of weeks. Whenever Lee felt bored or lonely, she would give Barbara a call, and they always ended up here. 

The first time it happened, it took a couple of glasses of wine. That was the first and only time Barbara had stayed the night. Then it became a regular thing. But they no longer needed the wine. 

Lee wouldn’t admit it at first, but she became fond of their nights. Barbara knew how to make Lee relax. First, it would start with “innocent” back rubs, then Barbara’s lips would be on Lee’s neck, and then—

A text tone interrupted her thoughts. The source was from none other than Barbara herself.

_ Don’t miss me too much  _


End file.
